what happened
by dianna agron foreves
Summary: marley faints in sectonals and jake it there for her
1. what happened

**hey I love jarley so here is my story if u guys want me to continue it then reviews would help :) hey this is the edited version and I am so sorry this happened I was in a rush and etc... here is the edited version.**

what happened

Marley's vision starts to fade in and out of couleur and it seems like everything in slow mo for her. she hears a loud clapping noise and then a gasp and it all fades to black.

* * *

Marley jake thinks what just happened to Marley! one moment all is fine and everything seems in place perfectly then the next my girlfriend is unconiseness on the floor jake thinks this again and again for a moment or two and then snaps back to reality.

"Marley, can you wake up for me a say into her ear to see if she might regain conciseness. not a chance. The glee club looks incompetent and so jake begins to yell at them.

"Artie call 9-1-1, sugar lay something down for her back stage, Ryder... you help me pick Marley up carefully. I have her arms and head you have her legs and feet.. ok let's go people". jake and Ryder carefully grab Marley's body and steadily, carry her off stage.

jake tells Ryder to get everyone away from backstage with some others. he lies beside Marley and breaks down. what is he suppose to do... calm down jake he thinks she is going to be fine.

"but what if she isn't" he says out loud. all of a sudden he hears sirens and jumps up to help the rest of glee club.

* * *

[5 minutes later]

jake Ryder and the rest of the glee club watched as the paramedics loaded Marley into the ambulance. Marley's mom was permitted to be in the ambulance with Marley and 1 other person aswell.

" do you want me in there with you?"jake asked

"ya sure just hurry up" and with that he hoped into the racing ambulance

* * *

We waited for Marley in the waiting room because family and friends werent aloud.

"jake, I appreciate what you did for Marley"

"what do you mean I ws there to help her as best I could"

"I know about that but I mean for everything you did for her even before this. It means a lot to me and us" jake just stares at her and then after a moment or two of awkward silence they see a doctor running down to them. finally he makes it

" , jake we have some new"

**cliff hanger lol. I know nothing of the hospital scene and the ambulance scene but still enjoy. and reviews are wanted**


	2. she will make it

**hey this one is nice and neat and is written with spell check sorry to all of you who read it and were like what the hell :) here you guys go enjoy :)**

she will make it

"jake, ms rose we have some great news. the laxatives she was taking just made her black out for a bit, she was in a sever condition also at one point but she has woken up and everything is going to be okay now, you all are lucky she almost died, she may go home tomorrow." I sigh... she will be okay. she will make it and get better. I'm going to make sure of it, Jake thinks

"what room is she in?" he asks.

"333 take a left down this hall and catch the elevator, level 3 then take a right and your there."

He began to run down the hallway and trips into the elevator. Jake hears a voice.

"that was funny" he looks around and spots a little girl about 8-9.

"ya well it hurt a bit kid"

"sorry mister, no need to be all serious" I take a closer look at the kid and she looks like a younger Marley. He giggles.

"whats your name kid? mines jake" he says in a sweet tone.

"Annabella... jake is a nice name. its like the werewolf in the vampire movies!"

"sure Annabella. so why are you here?" jake began to realize that they have been in this elevator for to long and that it's stopped!

"well I'm here" he interrupt's her what she doesn't look very happy about.

"hey bell the elevator stopped so I need you to do something for me ok. you see that camara over there. I need you to get its attention or like wave or something so we can get out of here"

"Wait were stuck in here, im stuck here with you?!"

"yes now deal with it, go to the freaking camara and do something stupied to get its attention." Annabella walked and starts doing jumping jacks. the camara turns side to side. Jake thinks of a plan and begans to hit the elevator doors hard. the little girl thankfully joins in and the elevator begans to move again but this time slower.

"Thank god. Jake may be a nice name but your kinda a jerk." And then the doors open and she steps off. he still has another 2 floors to get to so he ponders what bella said.

"even little kids get that im a dick." the doors pop open and jake again runs down the halls looking for the room. 330,331,332,333! He storms into the room and sees marley but she doesnt look like marley. she looks depressed and weak and tired.

"Jake, is that you"

"Yep marls, they say your going to be okey. Your going to leave soon too! tomorrow infact." that seems to make her a bit happier. And then she gets serious again.

"Why do you want to be with me, Im ugly and fat. why me?" jakes face hardens. who the hell said this cause im going to get them and make them pay, he ponders.

"marls, your anything but the only fat thing is your heart and its the person who said this is ugly. Marley you are the only girl i have ever loved as much as this and i want you to know you are perfect. noboy can beat you in any way. I will yell down the halls that your my girlfriend if you take me up on my offer to go on another date with me ."

"So are you asking me to go on another date?"

"Yes marley will you go out with me to breadsticks, on friday?" her face beams.

"I would love to."

**hate me forever but school is hard this year so... :P sorry i will try to update more often**


End file.
